Arrangements of this sort, also called sound generators, are sufficiently well-known in the art, particularly owing to their application as loudspeaker for playing music. A sound generator can, however, also be used for generating anti-sound. Sound waves acting from outside sources on an enclosed space can often be effectively attenuated by recording these waves with a sound recorder and by subsequently transmitting them in phase opposition to a sound generator.